Halloween is a Night for Lovers!
by Shichan0999
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a man, a man in lust with another man...could it turn into love on Halloween Night? Main Pairing: NaruSasu and side pairing KibaXNeji Boy Love, Rated M for a short sex scene and some language R&R please X3


This fic was written as part of a Halloween Holiday Swap on Y!Gallery. My story was for Sakurananachan and she said she'd enjoy a NarutoXSasuke story that was AU and a little OOC. I hope I got it right an she enjoys it. I tried to make it kinda long but whenever I post things that look long they end up looking short online. I hope you all enjoy it and review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

This fic is rated M for a reason, it is yaoi and they have some sexy timez so don't read if you don't like it.

Naruto Uzumaki was a man. He was a man who liked women until he met Sasuke that is. He had apparently been fooling himself this whole time. Curse that genius, Neji Hyuuga, for introducing them and making Naruto question his sexuality. Well the questioning didn't really last long, Sasuke was attractive and Naruto was always good at knowing what he wanted. I had happened two months ago before Naruto had left for a long work trip to Africa looking for some rare species of frog.

*****************XXXX***********************XXXXXX***********************

2 months ago…

Neji was late, he was never late so there must've been something pretty important keeping him from meeting with Naruto. Naruto was sitting in a coffee shop sipping hot chocolate when Neji finally entered, but Naruto's eyes weren't on his best friend. He couldn't stop staring at the man that entered after him, he was beautiful. He was wearing a burgundy t-shirt with a deep V so you could see his perfect milky white skin and defined chest along with impossibly tight jeans. His hair was long and as black as the night sky.

"Earth to the idiot!" Neji snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face noticing the way he looked at the pale beauty behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey Neji, why were you so late?" Naruto said quickly, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

"I had to pick up my friend from the airport. He just moved here from Japan. Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke is the son of the guy who runs that huge technology company, Akatsuki Corp. He is here to stay with his brother." Naruto and Sasuke shook hands and a spark shot through Naruto's body and he looked up shocked.

"Oh you must be Itachi Uchiha's little brother, I met him last month at a Zoo benefit, he adopted one of the sharks we have. Though I think it was mainly for his boyfriend's benefit." Naruto laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck as they sat down.

"Yes Kisame, he has been with my brother for quite a few years." Sasuke spoke quietly, so quiet that you almost had to strain to hear it.

"So why did you wanna see me before I left Neji?" Naruto asked as he sipped his drink trying very hard not to stare into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm having a Halloween party and I want you to come, here." Neji handed Naruto an invitation with a chibi vampire and ghost on it.

"Why are you asking me now, that's not for months." Naruto asked confused.

"Because you are soooo busy that I need to ask you months in advance." Neji brushed his hair away from his face and sighed. Naruto looked sadly at Neji, he had been feeling bad lately because he never spent any time with anyone but his cat. He said yes and rushed off to catch his plane, the other two stayed behind.

"So what do you think of him Sasuke?"

"I think he wants to fuck me. But he isn't sure why, we'll see what happens when he comes to the party." Neji looked at him wide-eyed as he watched him get up and walk to the door. "Come on, I need to find a damn good Halloween costume and we've only got about two months." Sasuke said smoothly with a hint of mischief. Neji got up and they left.

***********XXXXX**********************XXXXXXXXXX***************XXX****

As Naruto trudged up the three flights of stairs to his loft apartment he thought of Sasuke, he'd been thinking about him ever since he left. When he finally reached his floor he saw Neji leaning against his door holding his favorite energy-boosting smoothie.

"What do you want Neji? I just got back, I'm not in the mood for you to tell me my clothes look cheap and my apartment is dirty." Naruto said as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. Neji just followed silently and sat on the leather couch in the living room.

"So how was your trip Naruto?" Neji asked as Naruto dropped his dufflebag and plopped down next to his best friend.

"It was fine I guess; the damn frog Jiraiya had me looking for was huge though. Like the size of my head." Naruto commented dramatically pointing to his head. Naruto had been working for his godfather Jiraiya since he was a kid. His parents had died in a fire and they left him to Jiraiya in their will. When he grew up he'd gone to school for photography and biology. When he graduated he returned to the magazine as a wildlife photographer. Going all over the world didn't leave much time for anything but working out. Naruto had always been fit and he tried to do some exercise whenever he traveled.

"So, what are you wearing to my party tomorrow night?" Neji questioned as he handed Naruto his drink.

"Ughhhh…I totally forgot, damn it!" Naruto said frustrated and upset with himself for forgetting.

"I figured you would so I picked one out for you, it is at the Halloween place around the corner." Neji smiled at the look of shock and joy on his friends face.

"Oh my gods I don't care what everyone else says you are the best!" Naruto hugged his friend tight and felt him stiffen slightly before he relaxed and accepted the hug. "Sorry I forgot about your boundary issues.

"It's alright I trust you and being with Kiba helps." Naruto could see the blush creeping onto Neji's face. He was so happy that the two had gotten together. At first he was worried because they were so different, but it seemed that they complimented each other well. "Anyway, I have to be going. I will see you tomorrow night and so will Sasuke." Neji said slyly as he slinked off the couch and headed for the door. "By the way, he is still single." With that Neji was gone and Naruto was sitting lost in thoughts of those ebony eyes once again.

************XXXXXXXXXX***********XXXXXXXXXXX***********XXXXXXXX**

Halloween Night

Naruto was standing in front of Neji's house wearing the skimpiest Firemen outfit on the face of the planet. If he was in a fire right now he would never survive. It was tight yellow shorts and a tight red shirt with suspenders and black lace up boots. He was going to kill Neji Hyuuga. Unfortunately Kiba answered the door and laughed…a lot. Kiba looked great he was dressed as what Naruto determined to be Marc Antony.

"I'm sorry man but that's hilarious, come on in. You know surprisingly there are people here with fewer clothes on than you." Kiba said holding his side from laughing so hard. He led Naruto to the main ballroom where everyone was, some dancing but most just talking and eating. The room looked amazing, it was completely decorated in black and orange and red. There were red and black chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with black light bulbs and the dance floor was flashing orange and black. There was a buffet of food that looked like different creatures of the night. Naruto picked up one of the bat shaped cookies and started chewing when he saw the whole reason he came for on the dance floor. Sasuke looked good enough to eat. His hair was even longer than before and tied back. He was wearing black hakama pants with white keikogi hanging around his waist, so his entire chest and abs were exposed. He was writhing back and forth to a techno song with no one it seemed, and then they locked eyes. Sky blue met onyx and Naruto was drawn to him. Soon he found himself with his hands on Sasuke's waist grinding to another techno beat. With the small amount of clothes that he was wearing Naruto was sure his growing erection was quite evident. Obviously Sasuke did notice because he pulled Naruto away and out of the ball room. Once they were out and the heat began to dissipate Naruto realized they were in one of Neji's bedrooms and Sasuke was lying on the bed looking lustily at him.

"If you don't rip those clothes off I'm gonna do it for you." Sasuke growled in a breathy voice. Naruto immediately figured out the situation and started to peel off his outfit. Sasuke just laid there taking in the tight corded muscles covering Naruto's tanned god like body. And then the main course was revealed, Naruto was huge and Sasuke couldn't wait to feel it ramming into him all night. Once completely disrobed Naruto headed towards him and pulled his hakama and keikogi off in one swift movement. Sasuke was shocked but happy that they were finally getting down to business. Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and began rubbing their cocks together slowly at first but gaining speed. Sasuke moaned loudly and pulled Naruto's head down and crashed their lips together. In no time they were lost in the passion and Naruto would have been just fine with what they were doing but Sasuke was having none it.

"Naruto I want you to fuck me and I want you to fuck me now, no prep, I've waited too long!" Sasuke said when he pulled away for breath. He pushed Naruto back and got on his knees. He positioned himself above Naruto's huge throbbing member and impaled himself on it. He stayed still for a few seconds and Naruto started to worry until he felt the ecstasy that was Sasuke start moving.

"Sasuke you are so tight, it's unbelievable!" Naruto moaned and started to feel pressure building. He sat up and fiercely started making out with Sasuke until they screamed with pleasure and relaxed, tired from their lovemaking. After resting for a few minutes Sasuke sat up and looked down into Naruto's eyes. Naruto reached up and took the hair band from Sasuke's hair. He marveled at the beauty before him as jet black hair cascaded down across his shoulders and tickled Naruto's face. "So, what now my pale prince?" Naruto sat up as he pulled out of Sasuke and laid him to his right.

"What's next is that we go out tomorrow night and I learn a little more about you, and then hopefully some more of what just happened." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek.

"That sounds perfect to me." The two got back into kissing and got under the covers. Outside the room Kiba was handing money over to his lover who was dressed as Cleopatra.

"I told you, they'd do it as soon as they saw each other again. No one can resist an Uchiha or a Hyuuga it's in our blood. We call it the sexy-beast gene." Kiba grabbed Neji from behind and kissed him on the cheek. Neji closed his eyes and enjoyed the love Kiba was giving him. He knew that Naruto would slow down if he only found the right person and when Sasuke became available he knew that he was the one for the job. Now they could all be happy.

THE END!

*************XXXXXXXX*********XXXXXXXXXXXX****************XXXXXXX*

AN: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I actually had a lot of ideas for costumes for other characters in the series but I decided to focus more on the relationship aspect. Let me know what you guys think and I may add a little drabble onto this with the other characters in their costumes.

Terms:

Hakama: pants of Samurai outfit

Keikogi-top of Samurai outfit


End file.
